


[Podfic]Black Leather

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is still adjusting to life in 1970's London when a simple purchase leads to a disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136372) by [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar). 



> Music is "Arrival" by ABBA.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dblackleather.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dblackleather.m4b)


End file.
